Sponsor
by YoominC16
Summary: Alberto is Rey's sponsor. Alberto Del Rio/Rey Mysterio Slash! Complete!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the superstars in this story. The WWE owns them. I do not own any of the clothing brands mention in this story, they are all owned by their respective owners. _

**A/N: So this story came to me after i listen to this song called Sponsor by Teairra Mari. You should probably listen to that song before or after you read this because then it may make more sense. I just started typing and this is what came out so yeah Enjoy!**

Rey was awoken by a shift in his bed. Rey sits up and turns to his right. He sees his lover getting out of bed and making his way to their master bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead of him.

Rey grabs his underwear and a shirt that were on the floor from last nights previous activities and puts them on. He goes down the flight of stairs and goes to his state of the art kitchen, that Alberto had recently upgraded for him, and starts making breakfast.

Rey loves to cook, especially for Alberto. Since Alberto has lived a high lifestyle since he was a baby, he became a very picky eater over his years. So Rey takes pride in the fact that Alberto eats his cooking.

The high lifestyle that Alberto, and now Rey, lives is because of the company that was started by his grandfather. Alberto heads the North American sector of the family company. Rey really couldn't tell you what they exactly do, because Alberto does so much, but what he can tell you is that Alberto makes a lot of money and he was satisfied knowing that much because he was well taken care of.

Whatever Rey wanted, he got. He didn't even have to beg. All he had to do was ask, and then he would receive. Oh how he loved Alberto.

Rey moved from the stove to the coffee machine, turning it on because he knew Alberto would be down any minute. Rey then takes out two plates from the cabinet and starts putting food on them but then he feel two strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Buenos Dias, Papi"

"Buenos Dias" Alberto says and kisses Rey on the neck and then moves towards the coffee pot but not before giving Rey a pat on the butt.

"Perv." Rey says and Alberto just finishes fixing his coffee and then sits down at the kitchen table. Rey brings the food over and sits their plates down in front of one another. They start to eat.

"Que tienes que hacer hoy?" Rey ask.

"Meeting and making phone calls, all day."

"Poor baby." Rey starts. "Well I have to go to the store." By store, Rey meant shopping, like always. Since Alberto was always busy, Rey was bored so he started shopping to have fun and Alberto didn't mind. It was a way to keep Rey at bay while he worked.

"You need some money?" Alberto ask.

"Si." Rey answered but he really didn't need the money, he just didn't like spending his own money, his philosophy was 'Why spend mine when I can spend yours.'

Alberto reaches for his wallet in his back pocket and pulls it out. He opens it and pulls out his American Express Black Card and hands it to Rey.

"Just take this card, I may need the cash today."

"Muchas Gracias, Papi."

After the exchange, they soon finish eating. Rey cleans up the kitchen and rushes up stairs to get dress, while Alberto goes in his office and starts his work.

Rey hopes out of the shower and puts on his fresh under clothes then grabs his black True Religion straight leg cargo jeans, a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt, a black full zip-up Ralph Lauren hoodie, and black Louis Vuitton shoes. He puts on his diamond rolex, and diamond ring that Alberto bought him and then heads down stairs.

He goes into Alberto's office to find him working hard on his laptop. Rey walks over to his desk, pushes his laptop aside and leans over the desk.

"I'm leaving be back later Papi." Rey says and then kisses Alberto sweetly.

Rey leaves the office and grabs the keys to the white Bentley. He walks outside and gets in the car before he goes he makes a phone call.

"Hello."

"Hey Layla it's Rey, wanna go shopping?"

"Hold on." Rey can hear Layla talking to someone in the background but can't make out what she is saying. "Yeah come pick me up, Christian is giving me his card."

"Be there in 10." With that, Rey speed towards Layla's house.

Rey picks Layla up and they shop all day. They go to Louis Vuitton, Coach, Prada you name it they went to it. Any store they came across was blessed with their presence. Alberto's credit card bill was going to be a fortune this month.

The duo finally decide to call it a day and head home. Rey drops Layla off at her house and heads home. When Rey gets home, he immediately heads for the bedroom so he can put all this stuff away then start on dinner. When he gets to the bedroom, he sees his Louis Vuitton luggage on the bed. Rey drops all of his bags and Alberto looks up from packing.

"Good you're home start packing."

"Why?" Rey says worriedly.

"We have to go to China, my brother messed up something so now I have to go fix it, and I don't how long this will take so I'm taking you with me." Alberto finishes while trying to zip up his suit case.

Rey lets out a sigh of relief. He thought Alberto was breaking up with him and he couldn't live without him.

"China." Rey says and moves closer to Alberto. "I heard they have great shopping."

Alberto wraps his arms around Rey's waist and shakes his head.

"Yes they do and you can shop till your heart is content but could you please start packing.

Rey runs to the closet and starts to pack his clothes. Yeah he loved his sponsor.


End file.
